


Star-Passed Lovers

by mnstrfkr (proprioception)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lactation Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-20 04:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proprioception/pseuds/mnstrfkr
Summary: Hux underestimated the captain's size from afar. Six feet and two hundred pounds would be... conservative. Her only bout makeup is an excessive amount of smeared eyeliner and aggressively red lipstick to match her jersey, and Hux hates how good she looks in it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Star-Passed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. I play roller derby. I'm a jammer. I want girl dick in an empty locker room. ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ  
> \---  
> Derby nerd alert!!! Here are the players that inspired the play styles I'm imagining:
> 
> Hux:  
> Loren Mutch: https://www.instagram.com/p/B5QfZCbjreH/  
> Scar 2 Beat U: https://www.instagram.com/p/B5dkPmuHWgC/, https://www.instagram.com/p/B2aAdT7nzzD/
> 
> Kylo:  
> Freight Train: https://www.instagram.com/p/B48TGpEBpwr/

Hux is not excited about this game. She’s down two players, and Phasma is one of the better jammers, so it’s going to be a personally and generally exhausting game.

And then there’s the other team, which seems to have a minimum size requirement of six feet and two hundred pounds. The Knights of Ren are in red jerseys, because their captain scared Mitaka shitless pitching a fit when she told them they were white. Said captain is the size of a fucking fridge, and Hux isn’t sure whether she’s relieved or dismayed to see her wearing a jammer helmet cover. The captain is clearly not worried about saving her energy or her team’s, charging headlong into her own blockers throughout warmups.

Hux takes stock of her own team. They look intimidated, so she gestures them all into a huddle and starts a group commentary on their warmups: How the captain sacrifices her stability for power on hits, and how another of their jammers invariably goes for the inside line.

A few skaters have no names on their jerseys, just single-digit numbers, which is weird as hell, but Hux doesn’t comment. The captain is one of these anonymous players: just a big number one, which Hux takes to mean that she is not only weird but extremely arrogant. Hux hates her already. (She chooses not to remember the fact that her derby name was Captain Hux long before she earned the rank. It’s a pun, not an assertion of skill.)

The Knights’ warmup timer ticks down to 0:00, and Hux whistles the Finalizers onto the track without waiting for the other team to leave. The captain shoots Hux a filthy look that she cheerfully ignores, going right into warmups.

Unlike the other team, the Finalizers actually warm up during warmups instead of wearing themselves out and giving away their play styles hitting each other. Hux can tell her team feels better afterwards, not least of all because they all heard the captain screaming at her team.

They sort out the initial lineup, which doesn’t include Hux, but when the captain goes out to jam first, Hux shoos Unamo back to the bench. She wants to size this woman up herself.

Hux underestimated the captain’s size from afar. Six feet and two hundred pounds would be... conservative. She hasn’t stopped side-glaring since Hux got on the track. Her only bout makeup is an excessive amount of smeared eyeliner and aggressively red lipstick to match her jersey, and Hux hates how good she looks in it.

Hux tries to keep to herself, but this Amazon gets all up in her space, right next to her and a little behind. Well, Hux isn’t going to let this asshole launch her off the track, so as soon as the whistle blows she spins, lets the hit roll off of her. It works comically well. Captain Eyeliner goes flying, and the evasive maneuvering throws off the red blockers too, so Hux is gone, down the line and out, grinning.

The captain is still off the track by the time Hux comes back around for the scoring pass, and she frowns. What the fuck is she doing? Hux cranes her neck as she jukes through the pack, trying to see if maybe she hurt herself falling, but nope, it looks like she’s just mad. Hux wants to laugh. There are always _those skaters_ , but they don’t usually become the captain.

The captain gets out quickly once she’s gotten over herself, though, and Hux has to call it off after the next round of points. Not a bad way to start a game, 8-0. Especially if the opposing team is prone to emotional playing, which Hux is nearly willing to bet on already.

Hux keeps an eye on the captain for the next few jams, and when she puts on the jammer cover again, Hux intervenes to rescue Mitaka from jamming against her. She gets up in Hux’s space again, and Hux notices how ripe she smells. It’s not the stink of unwashed gear, it’s the smell of fresh sweat, and that distinction has never seemed so significant. Hux’s mouth waters.

She tries to launch Hux off the track again, but Hux dances away at the last second. The captain doesn’t lose her balance this time, though, and barrels through the pack after Hux. She has to juke hard to get through the pack first and call it. She grins at the captain, breathing hard.

The captain looks about ready to attack Hux, red-faced and shiny-eyed. Hux blows her a kiss in a fit of near-suicidal overconfidence and turns before she can react. Phasma, off skates at the bench, gives Hux an incredulous grin and Hux shrugs, pulse roaring in her ears.

“You’re going to get your ass kicked,” Phasma says. All the skaters at the bench are conspicuously silent, but Unamo is smirking.

“I don’t see why she should suddenly be able to land a hit after all that,” Hux dismisses her. She slingshots the jammer cover at Unamo.

The captain continues to go after Hux, shoving her own jammers aside if Hux ever tries to jam against anybody else. She’s annoying, but her brand of brawn over brains doesn’t work on Hux. Hux is too fast and small. If a hit landed, she’d be in deep shit, but they never do.

By the end of the game, the captain’s eyeliner is running down her face, though Hux never manages to see her actually cry. (Hux is bemused to find that she very much wants to see this huge woman cry, and it’s not 100% vindictiveness.)

The teams exchange surly high fives. Hux watches the captain have what looks like a tense if not hostile conversation with an old bald man in a hideous gold robe that Hux assumes is their coach. Hux is about to compliment Phasma on not wearing anything like that when she realizes a silver jumpsuit is hardly an improvement.

After the old man walks away, Hux rolls up to the captain, who looks like she might cry again. She doesn’t look up, so Hux offers a hand into her line of sight. The captain seizes her wrist defensively, shocking them both for a second. She looks up, eyes red. “What?”

“It was a good game,” Hux offers lamely, suddenly awed by this woman’s presence. She’s been so busy congratulating herself for making the other team look like idiots on the track, Hux hasn’t let herself notice _her_. The captain lets go of her wrist and snarls, “Fuck off.”

Hux frowns, refusing to be intimidated. “I mean it. You have a good team.”

The captain stands, and Hux suddenly feels very small. “Don’t condescend to me, _Captain_ ,” she growls in Hux’s face. Hux’s mouth goes dry.

“Hux,” she says hoarsely. “Call me Hux.”

The captain looks like she might throw a punch. “Can we talk in private?” she finally asks, her voice wobbly with fury or frustration or tears.

Hux’s eyebrows shoot up. “There are spare locker rooms,” she suggests, hoping she doesn’t sound like an asshole. She desperately wants to believe she’s not misunderstanding.

The captain nods jerkily. After a second, Hux turns and leads her to a side door. They disappear into a dim back corridor and Hux realizes she’s nearly sprinting, but the captain is right behind her.

“What’s your name?” Hux asks, half-turning to face her and accidentally body-slamming the door open.

“Kylo,” she says, and shoulders Hux backwards through the door.

“Ow!” Hux snaps, more in surprise than anything else, but it would have been a legal hit.

Kylo growls in response and shoves her against the wall. Hux’s helmet clicks against the cement. “You’re a dick,” Kylo says, her voice low and rich and threatening.

“Like you’re one to talk!” Hux exclaims. “Coming after me every single jam—”

She falls silent as she realizes Kylo’s wrestling her own helmet off, and Hux follows suit. The helmets crash to the floor, ruining them, but Hux is a bit preoccupied with Kylo’s tongue in her mouth.

She tastes like salt, and she’s a mean kisser. Though the latter may have more to do with the fact that Hux just publicly wrecked her shit for an hour. Hux surprises herself with a moan when Kylo bites down hard on her tongue. Hux grabs a handful of sweaty, tangled hair and pulls hard. Kylo makes a noise that Hux is equally willing to call a moan or a growl, and bites her lip savagely.

Wheels squeal against the floor and Kylo withdraws abruptly. “Fuck,” she grumbles, and crouches to yank at the laces of her skates. Hux pants, dazed, then starts to unlace her skates.

Kylo starts tearing her gear off once her skates are off. Hux does the same. For a second, they just watch each other rip velcro off and toss plastic and canvas on the floor. Hux didn’t know this could _be_ a seductive experience, but Kylo looks like she wants to eat Hux alive.

Kylo presses Hux against the wall again, and Hux knots her fingers in her hair as Kylo licks the salt from her throat. “Ugh, we’re disgusting,” Hux bitches. Kylo moans agreement, clearly not bothered in the least by the smell or taste of her. “Hmm, you’re into that, are you?”

Hux looks around the empty locker room and grins. “I do feel like we should take advantage of the shower, though.”

Kylo shows no signs of letting her go, instead biting into her shoulder hard through her thin jersey.

Hux’s breath catches and she pulls at Kylo’s hair. “Please?”

Kylo pulls back, looking nervous. “Do we have to?”

Hux frowns. “No of course we don’t _have_ to, but why on earth wouldn’t we?”

Kylo surprises her by burying her face in Hux’s neck and mumbling something.

“What?” Hux prompts.

“I’m trans,” Kylo repeats sullenly.

Hux pulls her back in for a kiss. Kylo’s suddenly shy, and Hux pulls back with annoyance written all over her face. “I don’t care,” she elaborates. “I don’t care if you’ve had surgery or hormones or whatever the fuck. You’re hot and I’m bi as fuck anyway.”

Kylo huffs a relieved breath against Hux’s mouth. “Okay, good,” she mumbles.

She slides her enormous hands up the front of Hux’s jersey and up over her sports bra, cupping her tiny tits. Hux purrs and lifts her arms so Kylo can peel off her jersey. She yanks pointedly at Kylo’s jersey, and Kylo reluctantly takes it off. Hux pushes her sports bra—which is barely hanging on for dear _life_ , how did Hux not notice this—up around her armpits, revealing huge tits that are almost as much muscle as anything else. “Fuck, you have nice tits.”

Kylo blushes, which is adorable and hilarious. Hux buries her smile in Kylo’s chest, licking and sucking and biting. Kylo gasps when Hux licks at her hard nipple, and Hux reaches down to cup her crotch.

“Jesus Christ,” she hisses, looking up at an embarrassed Kylo. She’s so big, Hux doesn’t know how she missed it in spandex that hides very little, and she’s getting harder. “Do you... want to fuck me with that?” Hux purrs.

Kylo moans, grinding into Hux’s palm. Her cock pulses, filling her entire hand.

“Yeah?” Hux asks, smiling.

“Yeah,” Kylo whines. “Fuck, yeah, I do.”

Hux gives her a kiss and starts shedding clothes with more urgency, and Kylo joins in this time.

Hux watches greedily as Kylo strips. She’s so fucking big, and so fucking beautiful. She’s powerfully built but while she’s visibly muscled, there’s a layer of softness there. Hux digs her fingers into her plush ass and Kylo jumps with a moan. She grins bashfully at Hux’s ostentatious once-over.

Hux’s mouth goes dry when Kylo turns, revealing her enormous, hard dick hanging heavily between her legs.

“Fuck,” Hux whispers, and drags Kylo closer to kiss her. She strokes her cock gently, and Kylo moans brokenly into the kiss. Hux shoves her own shorts down without breaking it.

“Wanna eat you out,” Kylo mumbles between kisses. Hux grins.

“Before or after the shower?” she points out.

“Before,” Kylo says immediately.

Hux raises her eyebrows. “You really are into that, aren’t you?” she chuckles.

Kylo bites her lip and nods. “You taste good,” she whines.

Kylo picks Hux up by her thighs and sets her down on a bench by the lockers. It’s uncomfortably hard and narrow, but then Kylo buries her face in Hux’s pussy and Hux forgets about anything else. She twitches and moans on Kylo’s tongue, and again louder when Kylo shoves her legs open wider.

Hux hooks her calves around Kylo’s shoulders and pulls her closer. Kylo moans and thrusts her tongue into Hux sloppily. Hux arches her back involuntarily with a sob, grateful that Kylo’s got a solid grip on her thighs. She tries not to thrash, but Kylo’s _mouth_ is something else.

Hux realizes suddenly that she’s already close, and grabs a handful of Kylo’s hair to grind harder against her face. She whines, “Oh my god, Kylo, harder, fuck—” and she’s coming with a shuddering yell, her whole body twitching.

Kylo doesn’t stop or let up, just sucks harder on her clit and shakes her head frantically, and Hux comes again with a scream. When she finally stops twitching, Hux realizes she can feel Kylo’s grin, and looks down at her, blinking away tears she doesn’t remember shedding.

Kylo looks very smug, and Hux would be cranky about it if her own enjoyment hadn’t been the cause. “Oh my god,” Hux says hoarsely. Kylo offers a hand to pull her upright. Hux takes it, but turns away with a face when Kylo tries to kiss her. “Shower?” she suggests.

Kylo snickers. “You play roller derby, how does swamp ass bother you?”

Hux wrinkles her nose. “It doesn’t _bother_ me, I just don’t want to fucking snorkel in it,” she sniffs.

Kylo laughs and tows Hux to the shower. She turns on the water and bites Hux’s neck while it warms up. Hux shivers at the scrape of teeth on her shoulder, and cups Kylo’s perfect tits. She brings one nipple to her mouth and watches Kylo’s face contort with pleasure as she sucks on it. Kylo puts on hand on her shoulder like she’s going to push Hux away, but she just mewls.

Hux pulls back abruptly, licking her lips. “Is that—?” She pinches Kylo’s nipple and watches, open-mouthed, as a bead of milk gathers there.

Kylo squirms with a moan. “Yeah,” she manages, blushing. “My hormones—” she breaks off with a fucking _squeal_ as Hux sucks harder.

Hux takes Kylo’s cock in hand and it pulses gratifyingly when Hux sinks her teeth into the sensitive skin or flicks her tongue over Kylo’s swelling nipple. “Fuck, Hux, Jesus, oh my god—” Hux starts to jerk her off slowly, and Kylo whines. “I wouldn’t, if you want me to fuck you,” she warns.

Hux pulls off Kylo’s tit with a smack, grinning. She steps into the shower and pulls Kylo with her. There’s only some 3-in-1 garbage, but Hux isn’t looking for a fucking bath bomb, she’s just trying not to get a UTI.

She washes Kylo’s face, taking advantage of the unobstructed view to admire the unapologetic lines of her unusual face. Kylo grins lopsidedly at her when she opens her eyes, and after Hux makes her gargle some hot water, kisses her.

They wash each other, kissing and biting whatever they can reach. Kylo soaps her fingers up and drags them through Hux’s outer folds, and Hux gives a surprised moan. Kylo rinses her off before starting to work her thick fingers inside her.

Hux groans and turns her face up towards Kylo, who kisses her deeply without missing a beat. She still tastes a little like pussy, but in a good way. Hux plays with her tits, and Kylo responds by pushing another thick finger inside her, eliciting a gasp from Hux.

“Christ,” Hux laughs breathlessly. “You’ll have to hold me upright.”

Kylo nips at her ear. “No problem, Captain,” she says, only a trace of mockery in her smirk. Before Hux can retort, Kylo’s picking her up effortlessly and pressing her against the wall.

“Fuck!” Hux gasps at the icy tile.

“Sorry,” Kylo murmurs, licking at her neck, but she doesn’t sound very sorry. Hux supposes she can’t blame her. She stops caring anyway when Kylo starts rutting her cock against her soaking pussy.

“Fuck, Kylo,” Hux whines. And god, it feels good, but also—”Please fuck me.”

Kylo smirks and pushes slowly in. Hux’s back arches involuntarily at the stretch of just her cockhead. “Oh, my god, oh fuck,” she pants, willing her body to relax, even though all she wants to do is clench around Kylo’s glorious cock. Kylo grunts and she trembles as she tries to be gentle.

Hux is decidedly uninterested in gentleness. She squirms until she slides an inch down the wall with a squeak, and Kylo’s cock slides an inch further into her. “Fuck!” she shouts at the intensity of the stretch, and covers her mouth. Her eyes roll back in pleasure and she moans around her hand.

“Jesus, you don’t know _how_ to half-ass things, do you?” Kylo rumbles in her wonderful, huge voice. “Shit, you feel good.”

Hux latches her hands around Kylo’s neck, pressing her forehead into her cheek. “Go. Please, just. Move.” She feels dangerously unhinged already.

Kylo grunts and Hux licks at the corner of her mouth. Kylo chases her mouth and kisses her, wet and sloppy and hot and _so good_ , and starts to thrust, shallow at first but soon bottoming out with every thrust. Hux covers her mouth again when she realizes she’s nearly sobbing.

Kylo bites her hand until she moves it. “Wanna hear you,” she murmurs into her mouth.

“Do you want everybody else in this building to hear me, too?” Hux chuckles, a little hysterical. She doesn’t even remember the last time she got fucked this well, and they haven’t even started.

Kylo smirks. “A little.”

Hux whimpers. _Whimpers_. What has this woman done to her?

Kylo adjusts her hold on Hux and starts fucking into her hard. Hux scratches at Kylo’s back and sinks her teeth into her muscled shoulder. Kylo grunts, and her thrusts stutter.

Hux gives up on being quiet after she bites her tongue on accident. She clings to Kylo for dear life, wailing, as she fucks her like her life depends on it. “Come inside me,” Hux begs.

Kylo moans and pounds into her a few more times before burying herself to the hilt and mewling. Kylo’s hips finally stop twitching, and Hux starts to wonder if she should be worried about crashing to the tile floor. She tightens her arms around her huge shoulders and Kylo chuckles and sets her down gently. Hux groans as she pulls out and come slides down her thighs.

Kylo kisses her deeply again, noticeably more sluggish—affectionate, even. Hux knots a hand in her hair and just holds on, keeping her close. She gasps into Kylo’s mouth when Kylo tucks her fingers between her legs and starts to fuck the come back out of her with two fingers.

Hux throws her head back against the tile, shuddering. “Fuck, you’re going to make me come _again_ ,” she pants, awed.

“Good,” Kylo growls against her neck, and starts teething at her throat.

After such a good fuck, it doesn’t take long before Hux is stiffening and moaning. Kylo fucks her through it with wet kisses along her neck and shoulder, and holds her up until her legs stop shaking.

“Fuck me,” Hux wheezes into Kylo’s neck. “Holy shit.”

Kylo chuckles, the sound reverberating through Hux’s body.

“It’s a crying shame you live 6 hours away.”

“We’ll just have to bribe our teams to play each other multiple times a year,” Kylo says. 

Hux chuckles. Phasma would probably go for it just to tease Hux about the hickeys.

They rinse off in the noticeably cooling water and stand shivering as they realize there are no towels.

Hux laughs a little hysterically. “Paper towels it is. What a fucking shitshow.”

Kylo laughs, unbothered, and steps out of the shower, dripping. Hux catches her around the waist and tows her back. “Hey. Are you leaving tonight?”

Kylo looks her up and down, the look in her eyes positively predatory. “Not if I can help it,” she says, grinning.


End file.
